Alternatieve rock
Alternatieve muziek (ook wel alternatieve rock, alt-rock of gewoon alternative) - in Groot-Brittannië bekend als indie - is een in de jaren 80 opgekomen verzamelnaam voor op kunstmuziek georiënteerde popmuziek en meer in het bijzonder rockmuziek waarbij de kunstzinnige pretenties groter zijn dan de commerciële. Het ging daarbij aanvankelijk om artiesten die in het circuit van kleine zalen populair werden en hun platen meestal op kleine, onafhankelijke platenlabels uitbrachten. De alternatieve rock was een vervolg op de punkrock, soms gecombineerd met folk, reggae en elektronische muziek. Het genre bestaat uit subgenres die ontstonden uit de independent-muziekscene vanaf de jaren 80, zoals de grunge, de britpop, de gothicrock en de indiepop. Deze genres worden verenigd door hun collectieve relatie met de punkrockstijl en -ethos, die de grondbeginselen stelde voor de alternatieve muziek in de jaren zeventig. Indertijd werd de term 'alternatieve rock' gebruikt voor alles wat invloed had uit de undergroundartiesten in de jaren 80, en al de muziek die uit de punkrock neerdaalde, punk, new wave en post-punk meegeteld. De alternatieve muziek was een vervolg op de punkrock, soms gecombineerd met folk, reggae en elektronische muziek. Terwijl enkele artiesten commercieel succes vergaarden en mainstream kritische erkenning kregen, bleven vele alternatieve rockartiesten tijdens de jaren 80 cultacts die bij "independent labels" zaten en bekend werden via radioairplay op de campus en mond-tot-mondreclame. Hoewel alternatieve muziek zich hiermee afzette tegen de massacultuur, groeiden veel artiesten die deze muziek maakten uit tot grote sterren. Met de doorbraak van Nirvana en de populariteit van de grunge- en de britpopgroepen in de jaren 90 enterde de alternatieve muziek definitief de muzikale mainstream en werden vele alternatieve bands commercieel succesvol. Sinds dit succes van Nirvana maar ook U2 wordt de term alternatief net als de termen underground en cult dan ook steeds vaker door de gevestigde platenindustrie gebruikt als marketingterm om artiesten met een rebels imago te promoten. Of de geproduceerde muziek ook vernieuwend of tegendraads is, schijnt daarbij minder belangrijk. Tegenwoordig wordt de term alternative ook gebruikt als een genre binnen rock en metal, waarbij het refrein meestal harder is dan de strofes. Experimentele rock Experimentele rock is, indien het over gitaarmuziek gaat, een bredere term voor dezelfde muziek, maar claimt minder de anti-commerciële status. Een andere benaming voor alternatieve rock is indierock. Indie Indie is een verzamelnaam die wordt gebruikt voor muziek die zich over het algemeen laat karakteriseren door haar houding: een afkeer van commerciële muziek en een voorliefde voor het experiment. De naam komt van het Engelse woord independent, wat onafhankelijk betekent. Indie-muziek kan vrij divers zijn, van ambient tot heavy metal, maar meestal bedoelt men met de naam een subgenre uit de alternatieve rock, zogenaamde Indie rock, die bekend werd door bands als Pavement en Sonic Youth. Boegbeelden Boegbeelden van alternatieve muziek waren in de loop der jaren onder meer Red Hot Chili Peppers, Joy Division, REM, Pixies, Pearl Jam, Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, Radiohead, The White Stripes, The Strokes, Blur, Sonic Youth, Liars, Muse, Franz Ferdinand, Bloc Party, Simple Minds, Incubus, The Killers, Coldplay en de Editors. Een van de eerste albums waarvan de muziek tot de alternatieve rock werd gerekend was Murmur, het debuut van de Amerikaanse band R.E.M. Deze band werd eind jaren 80 een gevestigde naam, met albums als Out of Time en Automatic for the People. Samen met R.E.M. kregen meer alternatieve bands bekendheid: The Cure combineerde alternatieve rock met gothicrock. Sonic Youth maakte behalve alternatieve rock ook een vorm van noise rock. In Engeland werden bands als Dire Straits en The Smiths (met zanger Morrissey en gitarist Johnny Marr) populaire bands. The Smiths zou later een grote invloed hebben op de britpopgeneratie. Met de doorbraak van Nirvana en de populariteit van de grunge en de britpopgroepen in de jaren 90 voegde de alternatieve rock zich bij de muzikale hoofdstroom en werden vele alternatieve bands commercieel succesvol. Met terugwerkende kracht worden artiesten uit de jaren 60 en 70 die een vergelijkbare mentaliteit hadden ook wel alternatief genoemd. Het gaat dan bijvoorbeeld om The Velvet Underground, Jimi Hendrix, The Doors, Jethro Tull en Pink Floyd. Andere benamingen De muziek die nu als "alternatieve rock" bekendstaat, werd vroeger aangeduid met een verscheidenheid aan termen voordat de term alternative gebruikt werd. College rock werd gebruikt in de Verenigde Staten om de muziek tijdens de jaren 80 toe te schrijven aan de relaties met de campusradiokring en de smaak van studenten te beschrijven. In het Verenigd Koninkrijk geniet de term indie tot op heden de voorkeur; tegen 1985 kreeg de term indie de betekenis van een bepaald genre, of een groep subgenres. Rond 1990 kwam de term "alternatieve rock" in zwang. De term alternative vond zijn oorsprong in het midden van de jaren 80. Het was een verlenging van de new music (nieuwe muziek) en de post modern, beide voor de verfrissing van de muziek en de neiging om de geluiden van het verleden opnieuw een context te geven, die door de muziekindustrie vaak werden gebruikt. Genres Alternatieve muziek bevat genres als: * experimentele rock * garagerock * psychedelica * progressieve rock * glamrock * post-rock * post-punk * punk * new wave * no wave * indie * grunge * stonerrock * low fi * college rock Zie ook * Indierock in Nederland Categorie:Muziekgenre